


Making Contact.

by JJWolfe



Series: Were Verse [2]
Category: CSI: Crime Scene Investigation, CSI: Miami, CSI: NY
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Werewolves Are Known, Full Shift Werewolves, M/M, Multi, Werewolves, multifandom - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-11
Updated: 2017-05-25
Packaged: 2018-10-30 18:00:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10882053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JJWolfe/pseuds/JJWolfe
Summary: Werewolves and humans meet.





	1. Making Contact.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my Alternate Universe. A world where werewolves live among humans. They are hunted down by some and loved by others. The idea and the plot are my own. Warnings will change when the story progresses.

Horatio Caine and Mac Taylor from the Federal Police Force arrived at  
the crime scene with their team. When Detective Frank Tripp approached  
them, Mac asked him. "Were's?"

"Yeah. Apparently, the guy, in the ambulance, attacked that young man  
over there." Frank pointed at a young blond talking to one of the  
officers on the scene.

The young man was arguing loudly. "What?! What should I have done?!  
Let him attack me with the knife?!" the young man asked angrily,  
getting into the officer's face.

When someone yelled, "Daniel!", the young man stopped dead in his  
tracks and lowered his head. Mac turned around and saw several men  
standing behind the yellow police tape; their stances and hardened  
expressions screamed 'werewolves'.

Mac and Horatio walked over to them. "Who are you?" Mac asked them.

One of the men, Mac assumed it was the alpha, approached them. "I'm  
Nick Stokes. This is Warrick Brown, Greg Sanders, Ryan Wolfe and  
Timothy Speedle," he introduced the men that flanked him.

Nick looked at Mac, and asked. "You've read him his rights?"

"He isn't under arrest," Mac replied.

"Good." Looking pointedly at the young blond, he growled. "Get your  
butt over here right now."

The young man walked over to them slowly, still not looking up.

"What were you thinking, Danny?" Nick asked softly, trying not to draw  
too much attention to their exchange.

"He came at me," Danny protested, looking up.

"I don't care. A knife can't kill you." Stepping closer to the blond,  
he hissed. "The government is looking for any excuse to lock us up,  
and you know that."

"Danny was only defending himself," Greg started before he was cut off.

"Stay out of this, Greg." Warrick warned him.

"But he just…" Greg tried again only to have Timothy slapped the back  
of his head.

"Hey, Speed, cut it out." Greg glared at the other man.

"What did Warrick just say?" Speed replied harshly. "Stay out of it."

Interrupting the interesting group dynamics, Horatio chimed in. "We  
need to ask your friend here a couple of questions."

Nick gave his permission. "Fine, but one of us will go with him."

"Fair enough," Horatio responded.

"Speed, go with Danny." Nick commanded.

"What?" Danny whined. "No, not Speed."

Grinning, the black haired man laid a hand on Danny's shoulder. "Of  
course, Nick. My pleasure."

"Follow me, gentlemen." Horatio said as he turned towards a squad car.

"No," Speed said authoritatively. "We'll meet you at the station."

Horatio turned around to face him. Even with the dark shades, Horatio  
could feel Speed's intense glare.

"I'm not getting into a squad car, not in a million years." Speed  
shook his head.

Horatio walked back towards them, and stood in front of Speed. "It's  
okay, nothing will happen to you."

Speed snorted. "You're damn right it won't because I'm not getting in it."

The redhead understood the man's reluctance to get into a police car.  
Horatio had heard stories of police officers stopping their cars in  
the middle of nowhere and beating up suspected werewolves. It was a  
good thing the average cop didn't know how to kill one.

"I will drive you to the station myself," he reassured the other man.

Speed turned towards Nick, and the older man nodded.

When the two men continued to look at each other intently, Horatio  
wondered if they were communicating.

Speed turned to Horatio once again, and said, "Okay, let's go."

Horatio walked towards the Hummer, looking over his shoulder  
discreetly to make sure that the two young men were following him.

~.~

From the minute they entered the station, Speed could feel the pointed  
stares they were getting from the other officers and detectives. His  
sensitive hearing picked up what they were whispering as they passed.

'Well, Horatio has guts, bringing in two stinking Were's.'

'To bad the guy didn't just kill'em and save us the trouble.'

Turning around, Speed snarled. "You want a piece of me? Try your luck."

Danny laid a hand on Speed's arm. "They're not worth it," he softly said.

Speed took a deep breath and nodded. "Yeah, you're right."

"Let's get into the interview room," Horatio said, opening one of the doors.

He motioned for the two men to sit down, and then took his seat across  
from them. "Can you tell me what happened?" he asked Danny.

Danny sighed. "I was just walking down the street when this crazy guy  
came at me with a knife."

"So, you defended yourself?"

"Yeah, I did."

"You broke his arm," Horatio stated.

Speed took off his shades and rubbed his eyes. "What were you thinking, Danny?"  
he asked looking at the younger man.

When Horatio glanced at the dark-haired man, he was shocked to see  
that the man's right eye was intense dark brown but his left eye was  
completely white, a scar was running from his eyebrow down over his  
eye.

Suddenly, he recalled hearing about a man who'd been attacked by four  
hunters and survived to tell the tale. He'd paid a high price though,  
when he'd lost the sight in his left eye.

Two months later, the hunters had been found dead, mauled and torn to  
pieces. The police had never found any evidence pointing to the man  
sitting across from him, but Horatio had always suspected that this  
man'd had something to do with the hunters' demise.

Fascinated, Horatio asked. "You're White Eye, aren't you?"

Speed snorted, he hated the nickname that the humans had given him.  
"No, I'm Black Shadow," he said with pride.


	2. Finding Their Mates.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What if the werewolves found out that the cops are their mates? Will they give in or ignore the pull?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my Alternate Universe. A world where werewolves live among humans. They are hunted down by some and loved by others. The idea and the plot are my own. Warnings will change when the story progresses.

He had felt it the minute Horatio Caine had walked up to them on the  
scene. He was the one, his mate. But there was a problem. His mate  
was a cop, and werewolves didn't trust cops or any human authority for  
that matter. He put his shades back on to hide the fact that he  
couldn't take his eyes of off the redhead.  
  
While his mate asked Danny questions, Speed kept glancing at him.  
Sighing, Speed wondered why his younger brother had to be so wired up  
all the time. Speed couldn't fault Danny; he was a young whelp, who'd  
spent a lifetime fighting for the right to exist on this earth. Like  
everyone else of his race.  
  
"Okay, that's all for now," Horatio told them.  
  
Speed snapped out of his thoughts and stood. "Let's go, Danny." He  
didn't want to stay a minute longer than was necessary.  
  
Horatio stood also and opened the door for them. "If we have more  
questions, we will contact you," he addressed Danny.  
  
Just outside the doorway, Speed recognized the cop that had been with  
Horatio Caine this morning.  
  
"You just let some fucking Weres in here!" someone yelled.  
  
"Don," Mac yelled, "take it easy, will you."  
  
Speed and Danny watched a young man approached them. He was good  
looking with his dark hair, fair skin and icy blue eyes. Seeing the  
hate in his eyes, Speed moved protectively in front of Danny. Raising  
his upper lip and baring his canines, he growled low in his throat.  
This man was a threat.  
  
"Don, they are not a threat to you or anyone else," Horatio said in a  
soothing voice, while he walked up to the younger man.  
  
Don glared at Horatio and snorted. "Tell that to my parents and  
sister!" he yelled.  
Speed glanced at Danny.  
  
"Rogue Weres?" the young blond whispered.  
  
Speed nodded. "Probably," he said, sighing. When he started to walk  
towards the small group, Danny tugged on his sleeve. "Are you crazy?  
He's going to kill you."  
  
"No, he won't," Speed said.  
  
He approached the group and looked at Don. "I'm sorry for your loss.  
We have suffered at the hands of the Rogue Weres, too. They are our  
enemy as well."  
  
Danny, who had moved to stand beside Speed, looked shocked when he met  
the other man's eyes. "Fuck," he cursed softly. This couldn't be  
happening, he thought. But his heart said something else. He  
discreetly sniffed the air, and that's when he knew for sure; this man  
was his mate.  
  
"What?" Speed asked, turning to his brother. They looked at each  
other for a few moments, communicating silently. Suddenly, Speed  
smiled.  
  
"That ain't funny," Danny smirked.  
  
Speed was still smiling when he faced Don again. "We would not hurt  
you, or anyone else for that matter. We just want to live in peace."  
  
Glaring at Speed, Don turned around and left without a word.  
  
"Give him time," Mac smiled wearily. "Detective Flack is usually not like that.  
  
"You do see that this isn't funny, right?" Danny threw his arms in the  
air. "I can't believe this is happening to me," he whined. "Of all the  
people out there, why a cop?"  
  
"What's going on?" Horatio asked.  
  
"Well, you see," Danny started to say, but Speed stopped him with a  
hand to his arm.  
  
"Nothing, just an inside joke," Speed said, pulling on Danny's arm,  
"we're leaving now."  
  
"But…but I…," Danny tried to wriggle free from Speed's firm grip. As  
soon as they were outside, Danny pulled free and faced Speed. "He is  
supposed to be my mate."  
  
"I know," Speed sighed. "And Horatio Caine is mine."  
  
~.~  
  
"You're kidding, right?" Nick asked Speed. They were all sitting  
around the living room in the main house.  
  
"No, he is my mate. And Detective Don 'I hate all Werewolves' Flack is  
Danny's mate."  
  
"This is bad," Warrick stated, frowning.  
  
"Uhm…I'm," Greg babbled, and kept his eyes cast down.  
  
"What Greg?" Nick asked.  
  
"Uhm well, the…you know…" he stammered.  
  
"Greg, spill it," Speed growled.  
  
The young man took a deep breath. "Okay. The stiff looking dude who  
was with the Lieutenant this morning? He's…"  
  
"Don't tell me," Nick sighed.  
  
Greg nodded his head. "Yep, he is mine."  
  
"You're all sure about this? You all felt the pull towards these men?"  
Warrick asked, not believing what he was hearing.  
  
All three men nodded their heads at the same time.  
  
"This is not good," Nick said softly.  
  
Danny sat down with a sigh. "They'll never allow us to mate with cops.  
And Don Flack," he snorted. "He hates us, even if we had nothing to do  
with what happened to his family."  
  
Nick looked at Warrick, his second in command. "What are we going to do?"  
  
"Talk to them?" Warrick responded.  
  
"Why are you guys assuming that they won't feel the same attraction  
to you?" Ryan asked suddenly.  
  
Danny snickered. Ryan always had to be the voice of reason.  
  
"Ask them first, you may be surprised." Ryan insisted.  
  
He is right you know," Danny said. "We're assuming that they don't  
want us even before we talk to them."  
  
"But what if they are married or have girlfriends?" Greg asked. "What  
if they aren't gay?"  
  
"Man, Greg, don't spoil the fun before it's even started," Danny moaned.  
  
Greg laughed. "Wouldn't it be a big joke if all our mates turn out to be cops?"  
  
They all moaned. "That's not funny, Greg." Warrick smirked.


End file.
